<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gaster Industries: Under the Spotlight by RTNightmare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820187">Gaster Industries: Under the Spotlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare'>RTNightmare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under the Spotlight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gaster Industries AU (Undertale), Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gaster Industries AU, Ancient magic, CEO Sans, Charismatic Sans, Corporations, Corruption, F/M, GasterFell Industries Sans (Red), He changed a lot, Jealousy, Lore - Freeform, OOC Sans?, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sans (Undertale), Possessive Behavior, Post Undertale Game, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Protectiveness, Restraining Orders, Rewrite, Sans Fangirls are plenty, Sans is Famous, Sans is Rich, Sans is a powerful boi, Sans is a smart boi, Sans is a tol boi, Sans is so Done, Sans is the Judge but it's a Secret that only Asgore and a few others know, Secrets, Underfell Sans (Undertale), headcanons, sassy sans, sexy sans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RTNightmare/pseuds/RTNightmare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans Aster didn't expect to find his Soul Mate (a toddler) in a destroyed world that mirrored his own. He didn't expect to need to wait twenty years to claim her as his. He didn't expect that while he waited, he would become the CEO of his own company, Gaster Industries, and his world's only decillionaire. He didn't expect to be famous and have millions of fangirls come after him despite being a skeleton. He didn't expect to become the strongest monster because of his toddler Soul Mate's actions. And, obviously, he didn't expect a lot of things to fall apart when he met his Soul Mate again at his company's fifth anniversary twenty years later. But he'll be damned if he lets his life fall apart again like it did in the underground. This time, he's got too much to lose and a reason to fight.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under the Spotlight [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/926787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gaster Industries: Under the Spotlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading this reboot. I will try my best to finish the rest of the story so you can enjoy it! ;3</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>First chapter for the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460709/chapters/30857538">Under the Spotlight</a> reboot.</i>
</p>
<p>Sans find himself and his Soul Mate in a dead world. That's it. That's the chapter. XD</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 of the Reboot is here! As some of you know, I posted the first chapter of the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460709/chapters/30857538">original version of this story</a> on this day, 3 years ago. </p>
<p>This is actually my birthday, so I thought it was a good idea to keep it. Unlike the original, this is a self-insert fic. The Soul Mate is me. Since this is my favorite Sans, I decided I can do this. Sorry CounterTale. XD</p>
<p>This is just the beginning. Stay tuned! :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sans Aster was many things. Emotional was <strong>not</strong> one of them.</p><p> </p><p>He could not <em>afford</em> to be emotional when most of the people around him on the daily were disrespectful and would not hesitate to hurt him if he returned the favor; they took what they wanted without a care for others. It took a lot to break the façade he spent centuries cultivating to perfection. Yet the sight before him was doing a fantastic job of breaking said mask.</p><p> </p><p>The world around him was scorched. The remnants of what was clearly a massive war were everywhere, and even the air burned with the stench of death and decay. Sans was reminded of one of those paintings he had seen in a gothic museum, with the world painted in hues of red, yellow, brown, and black, terror on the faces of the characters within the frames.</p><p> </p><p>This world had clearly been just as advanced as his own, and yet he was surrounded by the remains of warriors, both of human and monster origins, if the mingling of Dust and corpses was anything to go by. He could see broken and abandoned tanks in the distance. Many guns littered the ground between human and monster armor. Blood coated and soaked into the ground, staining the grass and dirt maroon. Some patches of grass were still on fire and based on what Sans could detect, a massive magical explosion had gone off shortly before he arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Based on the colors of the empty, Dust-covered armor, the monsters from this world were much more violent. Every piece of monster armor had red, yellow, and black. It was a big difference from the purple and white Sans was used to seeing from his world’s monster monarchy. The demonic hues put a terrible twist on what the monsters from this world were like. It was as though they had been corrupted. He had seen another world with the same colors and remembered how much more violent the pure magical occupants had been.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton was almost relieved that there seemed to be no one left alive. He didn’t need another fight with anyone, including this world’s version of him.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a minute had passed after he stepped from the Void into this realm and he had to stop breathing due to the unholy stench of death and decay. Sans thanked his lucky stars – few as they were – that breathing was not a necessity for skeleton monsters unless he needed to talk the human way. Thankfully, he doubted he would need to speak while in this world, with no signs of life anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>The skeleton began his trek, trying hard not to look too closely at the bodies of the fallen. He kept his senses open, hoping to hear even the shallowest of breaths or sense the dullest of fluttering from a Soul. Right before he decided to give up, he was rewarded for his efforts.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mile out, where the most gruesome battle had taken place. Based on the kind of sound, Sans almost could not believe it. But there was no mistaking the sound of the wailing infant. Rushing towards it, the skeleton almost joined the rest of the dead when something black attacked him.</p><p> </p><p>Darting out of the way, Sans turned towards the attacker and held up his hands. The creature growled, its angry red eyes glaring in warning. Standing among the darkened landscape, the creature was almost indiscernible with their mostly black fur.</p><p> </p><p>Besides the black back and upper half of their head, the creature had dirty white, with yellow and red patches in between. The white, yellow and red were on the lower half of their legs, on their chest, stomach, and muzzle. Their teeth were white except for one. They had yellow on the tips of their ears and red on the underside of their tail. Finally, Sans recognized the prominent and familiar yellow markings under their eyes, a symbol of the monster’s previous nobility.</p><p> </p><p>Switching his vision, Sans used Check and managed to get full details of the creature and was shocked. He had found this world’s version of him. “a dog monster? but you’re me!”</p><p> </p><p>The dog barked in confusion before zeroing on the skeleton’s chest, where his Soul hid. The normally defensive skeleton sighed, dropping their guard, and allowing the dog to Check him. Feeling the canine’s eyes on his Soul, the skeleton was not surprised when the dog barked demandingly.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m from another world.” The dog barked again. “i travel a lot. the humans from my world have let me leave periodically because i’m useful to them. coming here was just a coincidence.” Another bark. “it is safe. well, i can <strong>make</strong> it safe for you and whoever that is you’re protecting.” Bark. “i promise. i’m useful, so i more say.”</p><p> </p><p>The dog relaxed his stance and regarded the new arrival calmly. Then his yellow-tipped ears flicked when the wailing started getting louder. He turned to the skeleton and, after a long moment, huffed and gestured toward the sound. Sans followed the dog as he led him to a bundle of cloth. With permission, Sans lifted the baby and gazed down, surprised at his finding.</p><p> </p><p>“this is—but wouldn’t you have—?” The dog barked, gesturing to the death that surrounded them.</p><p> </p><p>“would the source of magic really abandon everyone just like that?” The dog moaned in response. After a few more barks, he regarded Sans and the infant sullenly. “hmm, i understand why you did it. i wonder if this is destiny.” He received a questioning bark in response. “in my world, the delta mage’s lineage was destroyed by a group of mages during the monster-human war a thousand years ago. when that happened, they purposely blamed us for their demise and tensions rose further. but anyway, coming here and finding an unmarked delta mage seems too good to be true.” He turned to the dog. “do you mind if i claim her?”</p><p> </p><p>The dog let out a few huffs. Sans chuckled sadly, “fair enough. but i’m sure you’ll find your mate now that you are free of that role.” The skeleton hummed. “i’d like to bring you both back with me. without the source of magic, you’ll die eventually. so please let me help you.”</p><p> </p><p>The dog tilted his head, barking once hopefully. “obviously, and i want to know why you look like that. i know how alternate realities work. your form is not normal.” He grinned a little wider when the dog huffed in concession. “good, follow me then. we should talk to a friend of mine before i mark her.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good to see you again, Sans.” Cora Heffner, one of the last witches and a powerful seer, greeted. “I see you brought a few guests from the other side with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“your coordinates were a little off,” the skeleton grumbled with a raised brow, “so i had to adjust last second and ended up in a dead world. according to what i learned, only these two survived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah yes, so it all went according to my vision.” She nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“you mean you gave me incorrect coordinates on purpose?” Sans demanded huffily. The dog barked warningly, both monsters eyeing the baby who thankfully continued to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you found your Soul Mate, at least.” Cora pointed out. “And your Soul Mate’s caretaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“caretaker?” Sans glanced at the dog, whose tail was wagging excitedly at the title.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t raise that child, Sans.” Cora explained. “Humans will think you kidnapped her. She will need to grow up away from you for safety reasons. Give her twenty years and then you can start courting her, or whatever people call it these days.” She grinned at him in amusement. The dog barked. “Dating, then.”</p><p> </p><p>A whine escaped from the skeleton’s rib cage as he stared helplessly between the seer and the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you don’t like it. But based on what will happen, you will thank me for this. If you need, I can take her and drop her off at a hospital. From there, our new doggy friend will watch over her from afar until she is old enough to have him as a ‘pet’.” The seer used her fingers to do air quotes, rolling her eyes mockingly. “Sorry, pooch, but if you want to keep her safe, it needs to be done.”</p><p> </p><p>The dog barked absentmindedly, tail swishing approvingly.</p><p> </p><p>“On that note, you’ll need a new name since Sans is already taken by our blue friend here. Thankfully, I know what our tiny mage will end up calling you. It’s not very creative, but I think you’ll approve, right Red?” <em>Red</em> barked happily. “That’s great. I’m glad you’re so agreeable. Goodness knows your blue skeleton counterpart could learn a thing or two about that from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans huffed, grumbling. Cora was the only one who saw beyond his mask only because she knew through her visions what he was actually like: a broken skeleton monster with a lot of secrets. She was one of the few people alive who was older than him and had seen his whole life as it happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of being broken and needing fixing,” the reminder that she could read Intent, too, caused the skeleton to flinch, “you can take the opportunity now to mark her Soul in a half-bond. As you know, unlike full Soul Bonds, half bonds are not visible on the outside to anyone except the one who placed the mark. So, unless someone else tries to mark her, it’ll be fine. It obviously won’t work and will reveal that she is already marked, but not to whom she belongs nor how long she has been marked. That should protect her from other monsters, at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Most humans don’t know how to mark, and I doubt any who do would try to mark her. I will keep an eye out just in case and let you know if anyone decides to overstep. However, marking doesn’t protect her from any humans who try to claim her the human marriage way. I will keep an eye out for that, too, and will let you know if you need to step in. Thankfully, your mark will make such a thing very uncomfortable for her so she’ll be unlikely to accept any marriage proposal that isn’t yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Sans rolled his eyes. “thanks for the reminder on stuff i already know.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora shrugged. “Who said that was for you?” Sans raised a brow at her. “Don’t worry about it.”</p><p> </p><p>After that, plans were discussed and finalized, and Sans went to mark the baby only for the child to snuggle up to him and begin petting him. Then, the unthinkable happened as his Soul emerged and rotated clockwise until it was on the same axel as a human Soul. After the shift, his Soul returned and Sans felt stronger and more in control than ever before. Intent no longer felt dangerous. This simple act answered a lot of questions as hidden memories were unlocked. Sans realized that he had some research to do at the Monster Mausoleum.</p><p> </p><p>Soon after, Sans begrudgingly respected Cora’s wishes, leaving the now-marked child behind. Upon exiting the seer’s house, the woman called out to him, “By the way, you’ll have some new changes occurring soon. Courtesy of your Soul Mate’s actions on your Soul and your own decisions, I’d wager. A lot is about to happen. Good luck.”</p><p> </p><p>Looking back on it, Sans should have expected everything in his life to spiral out of control. It all started a day after he met his Soul Mate but wouldn’t fully get out of hand until a few years later when the government forced him to attend college to certify his science degrees and he ended up meeting his future long-time friend, Nate Fuller.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts? Constructive criticism.</p>
<p>Note: This story will not continue until I am around 70-90% complete. I will do my best to finish it in a timely manner. </p>
<p>Betas: 'You Just Got Sardined', 'Pervert', and 'MageStxr' on Discord. Thank you for your help.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to the Reboot and Rewrite of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460709/chapters/30857538">Under the Spotlight</a>. </p><p>This story has been taking about 4 years to complete, rehash, and be truly what I wanted. I say 4 because it's not complete and therefore that's probably how long it will take. XD I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>